


Make Me

by PJ_Kinney



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ_Kinney/pseuds/PJ_Kinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Melinda May is concerned, Skye is a distraction. So she does something about it. A very sexy Melinda May/Skye one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Hey everyone, I'm well aware my Rizzles AU is way past due. I am working on the next chapters as you read this and I promise it isn't abandoned. The crazy stuff I think I've mentioned in my life including moving and dealing with work has really sapped my energy and time. Anyway, this was just a quick thing that came to me because I am absolutely in love with Melinda May (and Skye isn't bad either). I noticed that here and on tumblr the hetero blinders are in full force and very few people are even considering that Melinda may not be straight. So I figured I'd do my part to combat the dirth of femslash with her in it. In case the summary isn't warning enough, this earns it's M rating. It's little more than a smutty short fic. You've been warned.

"Make me"

Exhausted after the day's excitement and in her quarters putting aside her laptop bag, Skye shivered despite the overheated, tired state she was in as thoughts of her last exchange with Agent May came back to her.

May had ordered her back to the bus to regroup with the others while she stayed to do... whatever crazy, amazing stuff it was she always did. But Skye was excited. She was in Paris for the first time ever and on a mission, doing cool spy stuff. It was all so much like a Bourne movie she could freaking scream. Coulson had said she could go along and help hack security systems and she was damn well going to. Who cares that more enemy goons were around than they had expected?

"Make me." It had just popped out, leaving Skye to regret it almost immediately.

May gazed at her coolly. A gaze that to Skye always felt like a prelude to either a kiss or a sucker punch. Skye gulped, but continued to hold her ground. Backing down was never her way and she wouldn't start now. Not here in Paris, in a real life action movie.

May took a step closer. So smooth and fluid in her actions that Skye was reminded of Hollywood vampires. Blink and you'd miss it.

"Is that how you want it to be?" May asked, low and dangerous.

Skye felt trapped in her gaze. May seemed to flick her eyes down to Skye's lips, throat and back up again, but as usual, so fast that Skye couldn't be sure. Skye licked her lips but found answering almost impossible.

"Fine." May turned headed back towards objective, leaving Skye without another look.

Skye realized she'd been holding her breath and let it out. As she took a step to follow she realized something else. Here in Paris, in a real life action movie, with hired killers everywhere, she was really fucking turned on.

The mission had gone fine as far as Skye was concerned. Sure she'd almost been killed twice, saved only by Agent May's deadly intervention, but that was par for the course, wasn't it?

In her little bunk room she sloughed off her coat and breathed deep. She couldn't help but grin. What an awesome day. She thought. She had started to dig out some clean clothes and her shower bag when there was a tap on the door. One tap. Very firm without being hard.

Knowing already who it was, Skye called out "Yes?" And May opened the door looking as calm and unruffled as ever even though her part in the day's activities was far more strenuous than Skye's had been.

"Hey." Skye said and turned back to digging for clothes. "If this is about earlier, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have challenged your authority like that."

To Skye's surprise, instead of answering May stepped into the already tight room behind her and shut the door softly.

"You're right. You shouldn't challenge my authority. But that's only part of my problem. You're a distraction." May said quietly with a dark edge to her voice.

Skye looked back over her shoulder, a retort at the ready, but with one look at May it died in her throat. May's eyes were, well, devouring her backside. Skye's already tight jeans even tighter across her ass as she bent to dig through her clothes. New heat coursed though Skye's belly and she couldn't help but add fuel to the embers with the new realization that May felt it too. May wanted her back.

She stood up pressing back slightly and almost purred "I'm a distraction, am I? Because I'm a stupid punk rookie, or because of something else?" Punctuating her words with a slight backwards push of her hips.

As used as she was to Melinda May's speed, Skye was still startled by how fast May's hands came around her, pulling her back tightly against May's taught frame. One hand on Skye's stomach a little lower than was polite, the other came to her neck pulling her head back and to the side as May's lips pressed against her throat just below her jaw.

May placed a kiss, much softer than Skye would have expected, on her throat, causing Skye's eyes to roll back with the shivering pleasure of it. May murmured against her neck, "Do you want me to stop?"

"You fucking better not!" Skye breathed.

"Good." May whispered and Skye's belt was undone with a flick of her hand.

"I knew you liked women." Skye mused to herself before May's lips returned to her neck and drove all thoughts from it.

May continued to kiss and suck on Skye's throat as her hand roamed across Skye's stomach under her shirt and down, dipping slightly into her jeans. Skye moaned and thrust her hips back hard into May's crotch, eliciting a intake of breath from the normally stoic woman. May let go of her neck took hold of Skye's shoulder, pushing her forward onto her bed with her feet still on the floor and brought her other hand around to stroke and squeeze her jean clad ass.

May pulled back and quickly and smoothly, had Skye's jeans pushed down to her knees. Skye started to try and turn over to help remove them all the way, but May's firm hand on her back stopped her.

"Stay." May said softly. Softly, but firmly and very much an order.

May's hand stroked up the inside of Sky'e thigh and across her boy short covered center, causing Skye to moan into the bed she was pressed into. If May was one thing, it was not a tease, in another flash Skye's underwear joined her jeans and May's hand was back on her center, this time unimpeeded.

"You're so wet." May husked into her ear. "Wet for me." She stroked up and down through Skye's folds, teasing her bud with strong fingers.

"All damn day." Skye moaned again, cause May to chuckle.

"Me too." May said. "I've wanted to do this since this morning."

With that May thrust two fingers deep into her and Skye cried out at the sudden intrusion. May didn't take it easy or slow. Twisting and stroking her fingers fast and deep, her ring finger and thumb stimulating Skye's center with expert technique. May put her hips behind her thrusts and brought her free hand to tangle in Skye's hair as her lips came to the back of Skye's neck. Skye could only moan and do her best to thrust back to meet Mays fingers.

The combination of a day's worth of being extremely turned on and May's incredible ability worked to quickly bring Skye to an explosive release. Moaning and panting, Skye lay and twitched as May stroked her gently, placing soft kisses that brought her back to earth.

After a minute May pulled back and allowed Skye to roll over. "Don't think we're done yet." She smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Skye grinned back.

Skye reached up to touch May properly for the first time, raising to sit on the edge of her bed. Stroking her hands around May's smooth leather vest she reached to pull May's face closer. "Come here." She breathed, bring May's mouth to hers.

The kiss was just as perfect, just as strong and insistent as everything else May did. Skye's hands roamed May's strong arms and back. All of her was hard and hot. So hot. Skye shucked off her shirt and resumed the kiss, stroking back up May's front. Skye undid the clasps on May's vest and slid it off her shoulders.

Skye started to work May's undershirt up when May broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed again. "Not yet." May said with a smirk.

"What, why?" Skye asked, slightly annoyed. She needed to see May naked and wanting. It felt like that was all she wanted in the entire world.

"My show, remember?" May cocked and eyebrow and continued to smirk.

May dropped to her knees gracefully and quickly slipped of Skye's boots followed by her pants and underwear. Skye suddenly felt a bit bashful as May simply sat there taking her naked body in. But that melted away as May stroked her hands from Skye's ankles up to her hips and said softly, "You're beautiful."

May kissed both of Skye's knees and then brought her hands down, pushing them apart. "So beautiful." She said again as she looked at Skye's center, causing a new wave of heat to flow through her.

May wrapped her arms around Skye's thighs and pulled her so her ass was at the edge of the bed. May kissed up her thighs until she reached where Skye needed her. Skye groaned and rolled her hips as May devoured her anew. May's tongue was equally as good as her fingers if not better, thrusting deep into her, lapping and stroking. The second powerful orgasm jolted through Skye as May sucked and teased her bud. Skye fisted May's hair and bucked her hips as she felt wave after wave of pleasure.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Skye panted "Okay, now it's your turn. Why are you still dressed?"

May didn't answer, simply stood and pulled her shirt over her head. Then her black sports bra and pants gracefully as always. It was Skye's turn to stare. May's body was magnificent. Toned abs and shoulders dotted with a variety of scars that only made her hotter. When May slipped down her black, modest underwear to reveal the trimmed neat patch of dark hair at her center, Skye was aching with the need to touch and taste her.

As May started to crawl onto the bed Skye grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly down on top of her, immediately capturing May's mouth with her own. The feeling of finally having May naked and hot against her skin was unbelievable and Skye moaned into her mouth. She kissed down May's neck to her small firm breasts, sucking and teasing from one to the other. May let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl and ran her fingers through Skye's hair.

Suddenly May pulled away again and Skye groaned in frustration, but that faded when May's intentions became clear. She pushed Skye back down on the bed and crawled up until she was kneeling above Skye's face. May's scent was intoxicating and Skye salivated at the sight of her sex, so close. May settled down and Skye dove in, running her hands up May's back and then dragging her nails downward along her back, then cupping her ass as she sucked lapped May with passion.

May moaned and growled unlike anything Skye had ever heard from the bad-ass super agent. May fisted Skye's hair and worked her hips, directing Skye where she needed her. Skye felt that May was close when yet again May pulled away.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. "Please, Melinda, let me make you come."

May put a finger to Skye's lips. "Shh. You will make me come. Promise. I just want to feel more of you."

May moved down to Skye's hips, lifted Skye's leg to her shoulder and slotted her own leg between, bringing their centers close. Rising up and settling down on Skye, she brought them hard together, May's hard bud rubbing across Skye's slick aroused lips. Skye moaned at the hot, wet contact and May started grinding down and bucking her hips with a strong rhythm that Skye started meeting. May held firm to Skye's leg against her shoulder and kissed her ankle as her other hand pressed down on Skye's chest.

Soon May was almost there and her bucking became even harder. Eyes locked with Skye's, sweat glistening down her abs to the dark hair where they joined she finally stiffened, arching her back as her orgasm overwhelmed. As close as Skye was, the sight of May lost in pleasure sent her over the edge as well for the third time that day. May collapsed down onto Skye, hips still pumping occasionally, and met Skye in a lazy, sweaty kiss.

They lay in each others arms silently basking for a few minutes, when the intercom sounded, startling them out of it. "Agent May to the command center." Coulson said. "We need to discuss our flight plan."

"Guess you'd better go." Skye stretched.

May started to get dressed. "So did you learn your lesson about distracting me?" she asked, smiling at Skye.

"If this was the punishment, then I need to distract you more often!" Skye teased. "I've never been fucked like that in my life!"

"I think you have it backwards." May cocked an eyebrow. "This will be the reward for not distracting me and keeping yourself safe. Piss me off and see how long I can hold out on you." she smirked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you couldn't hold out on me for too long." Skye laughed. "But then again, I don't want to have to wait at all so I'll do my best not to test it."


End file.
